Submit your own Demigod- The Half Blood School
by Tennielover19
Summary: Now Enrolling! Submit a Demigod and watch their personal lives unfold at the Half Blood School!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so basically this is a Submit Your Own Demigod/Student. Fill out the Form below and PM me a demigod**

* * *

><p>Plot: Welcome to The Half Blood School, located in scenic northern New York. We have 20 open spots for students to enroll, just fill out the admissions form below, and you will be considered to be a student at this prestigious school. Some highlights of the school year include: Prom, Pep rallies, Classes, Gym, sports games, parties, dates, more classes, and of course training. Enroll today!<p>

Name:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Age:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Complexion:

Height:

Eye color:

Other appearance stuff:

History:

Non Godly Parent:

Siblings?:

Personality:

Powers (max 4):

Weaknesses (min 4):

Dreams:

Type of people would have crush on:

Type of friends would have:

Best subject:

Worst Subject:

Sport?:

Weapon:

Clubs:

Labels (like popular or rebel):

Sleep wear:

Daily wear:

Casual party wear:

Formal wear:

Training clothing:

Anything else?

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS GUYS! As soon as I get a student I will start writing the first chapter, also leave a review if I should add Percy and others into this story! THANKS<strong>

**TENNIE**


	2. Student 1

Chiron gazed lazily over the list of applicants. Boring, boring, boring. He muttered to himself. He carefully comes through the rest of his list, finally arriving with a total of twenty new students. He nodded, these would be the ones.

Sienna's POV  
>I climbed off the shuttle bus that had taken me here. I had said goodbye to Duos, the Satyr that originally guided me to camp, and boarded the bus as soon as I got my acceptance letter. I walked towards the main building, a large, Greek style structure. It was a pure white color, really distinct from the green grass. I had a duffle bag on my full of clothing and other stuff that was causing my shoulder to ache. Pulling it along, I entered the building I was greeted by a blond girl with grey eyes and a dark haired guy with green eyes.<p>

"I'm Percy," the boy said, smiling.

"Annabeth," the girl introduced herself, "welcome to Half Blood! Are you new this year?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding and pulling on my camouflage jacket.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Sienna Mathew," I replied sharply.

Annabeth whispered something to Percy and nodded.

"You can follow me," she said, her face grim.

She led me out of the main building and towards a large coliseum looking place. From the outside it looked ancient.

"Wait, we sleep in there?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's nice than it looks," she said, smiling slightly.

"You Better be right."

She was. We entered the coliseum to find a large grassy park with stairs leading up in every direction. Along these stairs were paths leading to what appeared to be dorm rooms.

"You're at the top," she said.

I followed her up the stairs, hauling my bag up with me. We finally reached the top and I saw a large marble door.

"Put your hand on it," Annabeth demanded.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes and places a hand on the door, immediately letters began to carve themselves into the marble. It read spitha.

"What does that mean?" I asked, surprised.

"Spitha means spark. Interesting."

Ignoring her comment, I pushed open the door and entered the room. It was a good temperature and was a decent size. There were four queue sized beds in the room, all with canopies and red sheets. Annabeth stood in the doorway.

"Bathroom is in the back. I have to go. Dinner is at 6:30!"

Annabeth left, leaving me in an empty room. I threw my duffle bag onto the bed closest the door and small window. Immediately the word spitha appeared on the head rest of the bed. I unpacked my bag, putting my clothing into a chest at the base of the bed. I moved around the room, examining the setup. On my bedside table I found a letter from the school's headmaster, Chiron.

Dear Miss Mathew,  
>Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have three other room mates this year, you will be sharing a room in the girls half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it.<p>

Sincerely,  
>Chiron<p>

Great. I shrugged off my jacket and kicked off my converse. I sat on my bed in my jean shorts and white tshirt, looking over my schedule.  
>Period 1<br>8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym  
>Period 2<br>9:05 AM to 10 AM- Greek  
>Period 3<br>10:05 AM to 11 AM- Mythology  
>Period 4<br>11:05 AM to 12 AM- Healing  
>12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training<br>1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch  
>2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall<br>3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs  
>4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports<p>

I closed my eyes, exhausted. Peering out the small window, I saw some other girl walking down the stairs. They were tall, unlike me. Five feet and one inch is short. Extremely short, but that doesn't mean I can't e better than any of my half siblings. I am a daughter of Ares! I am strong. A knife flew out of the chest and hovered in the air. I calmed my self and plucked the kinfe from the air, setting it down on the bedside table. I shut my eyes, letting myself drift into a nightmare.

I was in school. I had barged out of class, angry with one of the girls named Tristen. My smaller thirteen year old self had her back turned to the door. Tristen walked out of the class after me. One leg a donkey's, the other a mechanical one. I was mad at her because she had stolen my test and was using my answers. All of the silver ware from the cafeteria flew at her as she lunged at me, making her turn to dust, Dous moved me after that incident.


	3. Student 2

Kristine's POV

I stepped off of the shuttle, rolling a pink and black suitcase behind me. I zipped up my hoodie vest slightly, trying to keep a small amount of body heat. I entered the main building and was met by a dark haired boy. Kind of cute. If I was interested of course. I could get whomever I wanted.

"Hi, I'm Kristine, you can call Kirstie," I said.

He looked up at me, a grin on his face. He glanced over a clipboard he was holding.

"Are you Kristine Vastia?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"Percy," he said, not bothering to extend a hand or anything.

"Well hi, Percy. Do you know where my dorm is?"

"Yeah, follow me," he said.

I followed after Percy, exiting the main building and walking towards a coliseum.

"Is this school all Greek themed?" I asked.

"Well, it is a school for Demigods. What did you expect?"

I nodded, "I don't know. Maybe something more… modern? Anyway, who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon," he said smirking, "how about you?"

"Apollo."

"Cool. Cool."

Lame. Lame. I thought to myself. Normally I would feel fine and secure with my identity, but meeting Percy, I started to feel a bit less like a big shot. I mean, he was a son of Poseidon. Percy came to a stop as we entered the coliseum. The sun shone warmly on the green park in the center, heating the marble and stone slabs. Tracing my finger over the warm stone, I took it all in.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Percy chuckled.

"Really cool."

"Boys are on the left, girls on the right. Take the middle right staircase to the top. You have the first room when you make a right. Touch your hand to the door and wait for a word to appear then enter. Dinner is at 6:30. See you then."

Percy left me and exited the coliseum. I made my way up the flight of stairs, picking up my suitcase, rather than dragging it along. A blond girl was quickly descending the stairs ahead of me.

"Hi," she said cheerily.

"Uh, hi?"

"Are you going to that room? She asked, pointing in the direction of my destination.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm Annabeth, by the way. Your roommate is Sienna. See you at dinner! 6:30! Don't forget!"

She ran off. How could I forget, now that I'd been reminded so many times. I finished climbing the stairs and placed my hand on the marble door of my room. The word archi appeared on the door. I wasn't shaken, I knew all about the greek myth crap anyway. Opening the door I found my roommate, Sienna. She was sitting on the bed nearest the only window in the room. I rolled my bag over to the bed next to her and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kristine, you can call me Kirsten."

"Sienna," she said, turning to face me.

I took off my grey converse and glanced at the bedside table. There was a letter on it.

"I got one of those too," Sienne said, "it has your schedule."

She flopped back down on her bed. Shrugging, I scanned over the letter.

Dear Miss Vastia,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have three other roommates this year, you will be sharing a room in the girls half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Archery

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Healing

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Lake sports

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Chorus

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Training

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Fun. The only thing I was curious about was clubs. I wonder what options there would be. I glanced at Sienna, she looked remotely angry. She'll get over it, whatever it is.

Sienna's POV

Roommate #1. Kirstie. She seems… decent. One of those self confident people. She wasn't super model skinny, but she had some shape, and I wouldn't call her fat. She wasn't much taller than me. Good. Her blond hair changed shades as she stood and walked towards the bathroom. The light from the window making her lighter. I checked my watch. It was only 2:30. When Kirstie returned she unpacked. I tried not to stare at her as she went about folding various black and pink clothing items into her chest, but it was hard not to. She finally stood.

"I'm going outside for a bit, I'll be back soon," she said, opening the door.

"Bye," the door closed silently as she slipped out.


	4. Student 3

**Hi guys. THIS IS IMPORTANT! I WILL NOT accept students posted in reviews. THEY MUST BE PMed to me! THANKS**

**Tennie**

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

I carried a messenger bag full of clothing on my shoulder as I walked into the large, Greek style main building. It's architecture was beautiful, the columns large and practical. It was empty. I shrugged and continued towards the inside of the campus. I pulled out the campus map I was given with my acceptance letter and opened it. Dorms were located in the coliseum directly ahead of me. Easy enough. I moved around in my rugby shirt. The weather was slightly chilly. Thank the gods I was wearing jeans today. The strange thing was that it was completely silent. I entered the coliseum and walked right into blond girl who was jogging out, causing me to drop my bag.

Kristine's POV

"I'm sorry," he said, picking up his bag.

"It's fine," I said, catching my breath "I'm Kristine, people call me Kirstie."

"I'm George."

"Nice to meet you, George. Dinner is at 6:30!" I said laughing as I departed.

George was pretty good looking if you asked me. Almost 6 feet, short brown hair. No emotions though. Talk about a brick. I jogged towards the water, discovering a sandy beach. I ran along the water, watching the waves crash. I think I am going to like it here. Maybe.

George's POV

As she jogged out, a boy with dark hair and green eyes came walking towards me.

"I'm Percy," he said, "I overheard your name is George, correct?"

"Yes, George Tarr."

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

He lead me up a staircase on the left side of the coliseum. Climbing stairs would be a good way to stay in shape. We made it mid way up the stairs before turning left. We arrived at a marble door.

"Put your hand on it," Percy instructed.

I did as he said and the word olethron appeared on the door. I raised my eyebrow at Percy who shook his head.

"It's nothing. This is your room. Dinner is at 6:30."

"Okay-"

"Your roommates should arrive soon. Bye."

Percy quickly descended the stairs. I watched him sprint towards the exit, scanning the area as if he was looking for something. I opened the door and entered my room. There were 3 beds, all with black sheets. I placed my bag on the bed furthest from the door and the word olethron appeared on the head rest. I began putting my clothing into the chest at the foot of the bed. Rugby shirts, polos, jeans, a couple of suits, shorts, and some dress pants. I took off my shoes and shoved them beneath the bed. I spotted a letter on my nightstand.

Dear Mr. Tarr,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year, you will be sharing a room in the boys half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it. You have been selected to be a member of our Student Council. Meetings are fourth period. DO NOT BE LATE.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Greek

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Lake sports

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Student Council

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Great. I have my schedule. I think I'll get some shut eye before dinner. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. Nope no rest. My eyes won't stay completely closed. I decided to go for a walk. Shoving on my shoes, I exited my room. Carefully navigating my way down the stairs I made it into the park like center of the coliseum. There were large trees, green grass, and a couple nice benches. No other people though. Sitting on a bench, I thought of my life in England. It was nice. Then my brother died. Timothy. He was killed by a monster on a school trip. My dad took the first chance he got to leave. Now I'm here. With others like me. I wonder if my mother is watching. Themis, titaness of law and order. Fun.


	5. Student 4

Skylar's POV

I looked at my reflection in the shuttle window. Vanity is not my thing, being a daughter of Athena, but who really cares? It's not like examining yourself in a reflective surface is illegal. I looked at myself. I looked really hard. I saw my blond hair with black tips in its standard ponytail, the scar that ran from one of my stormy grey eyes to my chin, and the dusting of freckles on my somewhat tan skin. The shuttle came to a stop in front of a large, white Greek style building. It had stunning architecture. Well built Ionian columns and a nice, stable foundation. Gently dragging my well balanced bag behind me, I entered the building. A girl with the same grey as smiled at me as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm Annabeth," she said, panting.

"I'm Skylar," I said, watching her

"Let's go," she breathed deeply, "get you to your dorm."

We walked out of the main building, heading towards a coliseum. I shook my head, coliseums are so Roman. This one was a little different. Aspects of Greek influence were everywhere. The space resembled more of an amphitheater than a traditional coliseum. The only coliseum type aspect were the dorms, which resembled royalty boxes found in a coliseum. We entered the park in the center, cutting across the lawn to the set of steps on the other side.

"Girls are on this side, boys on the other," Annabeth explained.

We climbed the steps to the top, arriving at a door with the words spitha and archi. Spark start? Weird things to put on a door.

"Skylar, place your hand on the door please," I was instructed.

"Sure," I placed my hand on the cool marble.

A word began to carve itself into it. Kataigida. Storm. Annabeth quickly bearded me inside. A girl sat inside. She had brown curly hair and was watching me intently.

"Okay, then. Dinner is at 6:30, see you there!" Annabeth said before departing.

"I'm Skylar," I said, looking at her.

"Sienna, daughter of Ares," she responded.

I took off my converse and took the bed furthest from the door. I didn't love the red sheets, but they were decent. I spotted a letter on my nightstand.

Dear Miss. Rider,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year, you will be sharing a room in the boys half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Greek

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Lake sports

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Healing

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Interesting schedule. Maybe there were some fun clubs. I hope there are. Sienna stood and headed towards the door.

"Bye!" I called.

She just waved in response as she exited the room wordlessly. I was just so gld to be here, I fell back onto the bed. When I was 12 I had my first monster attack. After that I was taken to camp half blood, and now I finally got into this school. What a relief too.

Sienna's POV

I briskly walked down the steps and into the park. Pushing through the foliage, I spotted a few benches. I was about to sit down when I noticed a boy sitting there. Great. Now I had to find another quiet place. I walked out of the coliseum to find Kirstie, who was slightly sweaty from her jog.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi. One of our other roommates is here."

"Cool! I'll go say hi!"

"Have fun."

She jogged into the park and up the steps.


	6. Student 5

I anxiously watched as the shuttle pulled up in front of the main building. As the bus came to a halt, I slowly got off and took in my surroundings. Green grass, blue sky, nice ocean, white building. Pretty good so far. The ocean pulled at my gut, almost pleading me to come to it. I might. I might not. I entered the main building, my bag in tow. Inside there were columns, a hallway running west to east, and a large table that read check-in. Behind it sat a boy with dark hair, green eyes, a calm expression, and a clipboard. I stood in front of him, observing him. He looked up at me, grinned, and stood.

"I'm Percy," he said, cheerily.

I looked at him, silent.

"I'm a son of Poseidon."

I just stood their. I wasn't going to talk unless he asked me a question. I remained calm, but my blood began to boil.

"Who are you?"

Sighing, I finally spoke.

"I'm Aichi Tenkou, son of Thalassa, your father took my mother's realm."

"Okay then.. follow me to your dorm."

He had a confused look on his face as he led me out the back of the building. There were a few structures here and there, but the one that caught my attention was the coliseum. It was a detailed and well built arena. Percy set course towards the building, I realized that must be where the dorms were located. As we entered the arch shaped doorway, I touched the cool stone, getting a feel for my surroundings. We entered a large park in the center of the coliseum. Around it was what appeared to be a normal coliseum setup, minus the fact that instead of seat there were large dorms. Percy guided me to the left side, and began walking up a set of stairs, finally stopping halfway up. He turned and went to one of the doors, with the word olethron. Percy straightened his hair.

"Put your hand on the door, please."

I did as he asked, placing my hand on the cold slab of marble. As I did, the words tis thalassas appeared, engraved beneath the already existing word. Percy knit his eyebrows together, obviously concerned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all," he lied, plastering a smile onto his face.

I nodded, not really wanting to pry. He pushed open the door and I was greeted by three black beds. One was occupied by a guy with light hair, brown eyes, and red cheeks. He looked up at me and waved.

"I'm George, are you my roommate?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What's your name?"

"Aichi."

"Well nice to meet you."

We fell silent. Percy looked around. Noticing the opportunity he moved a little further out of the doorway.

"Well you two have fun, dinner is at 6:30."

George chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked, not seeing what he was laughing at.

"He says that all of the time, apparently."

"Oh, okay. I guess that is kind of funny."

"Kind of… Choose a bed."

I sat down on the bed next to George's. I liked him, he seemed like a nice guy. On the bed's nightstand there was a letter. I picked up the paper, it was thicker than a normal sheet would be. I began to read the brown ink.

Dear Mr. Tenkou,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year, you will be sharing a room in the boys half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Greek

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Lake sports

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Healing

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Pretty generic… for a school for demigods. I smile spread across my face, very reluctantly. George stood up, pulling on his shoes.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked, already moving across the room.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Kristine's (Kirstin/Kirstie) POV

I pushed open the door to the dorm, noticing another word on the door, it read:

spitha

archi

Kataigida

Spark

Start

Storm

I translated easily. Strange. I pushed open the door to find a girl with blond hair and distinctive black tips carefully arranging books on her nightstand. Child of Athena, it's a no-brainer.

"Hi," I said, trying to catch her attention.

She turned to face me after balancing another book on the stack.

"Hi, I'm Skylar," she said, offering a hand.

I shook my head, "I'm Kristen, people call me Kirstie, or Kirsten. You might not want to shake my hand, I am sweatier than you would be standing in the underworld."

She laughed, "Well nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. I'm going to finish my jog, you're welcome to join me."

"Sure, just let me change."

"Okay."

She grabbed a light blue tank top and a pair of gym shorts, and headed to the bathroom. I examined my own exercise clothing. Purple tanktop and black yoga pants. Comfy. Skylar returned and we left the dorm at a nice jog. Running down the steps I spotted the boy from earlier, George.

"Hey!" I called.

He came walking towards us with another guy, dark hair, looked quiet. Now that I was seeing George in a better light, I saw his hair was actually blond.

"Heading for a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Walking is a little too slow paced for me."

"I see, this is Aichi, my roommate."

Aichi nodded at me.

"Hi! I'm Skylar," Skylar said, smiling half heartedly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm George."

Getting uncomfortable, I prepared to move.

"We're going to head out now, see you at 6:30!" I said, winking.

We jogged off, but i could hear a slight chuckle from the two boys we left behind. I increased my speed, heading towards the ocean once more.

**ATTENTION! I ONLY ACCEPT PM STUDENTS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY FROM TH REVIEWS!**


	7. Students 6 and 7

Arcadia's POV

I wasn't alone in the shuttle. Unfortunately. Some boy sat in the back. He had electric blue eyes that stood out from his tan face. His dark hair stood up in small spikes all over his head. He came off like one of those careless, hulking brutes. he wore a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and black combat boots. I shouldn't judge him. Still... I decided to ignore him. As we came closer to the school, he walked up the aisle and slid into the seat across from me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm Ryan," he said smirking, "and yes, you can. Tell me your name."

"Arcadia," I said quietly, suddenly self conscious.

He smiled as the bus came to a halt. I ran my fingers through my auburn hair, it was long, curly, and extremely frizzy. He shouldered a bag and hopped off of the bus. I followed him cautiously, walking up the stairs and into the amazing main building. It was a huge, greek structure, almost resembling the Parthenon. Taking note of all of this, I became less aware of my surroundings, bumping into the large check-in table. Behind it stood two people I recognized from camp, Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, sis," Annabeth said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Annabeth," I replied, "are you going to show me to my dorm?"

"Sure. Percy, can you check off Arcadia Swanson?"

Percy nodded and made a mark on the clipboard he was holding. I saw Ryan walk up to him and introduce himself, but I was dragged away by Annabeth. We walked towards a coliseum in the back of the campus. Judging by the size, it could hold maybe 30 to 40 dorms of two or three. I soon saw that I was correct as we entered the building. In the center there was a park. It was full of trees and other plants indigenous to the area. I adjusted my glasses as Annabeth led me up the stairs. She stopped at a plain marble door and grabbed my hand.

"Uh, Annabeth?" I questioned.

"Put your hand on the door,"she said, guiding it.

As soon as my hand made contact with the cold marble, the word synestalmenos apeared engraved on the surface. Annabeth then pushed open the door, revealing a commodious dorm. The three beds were a royal blue, a very soothing color. Annabeth then left the room. I chose a bed and took off my boatshoes. I sat on the bed in my white skirt, glancing around, taking in every detail I could get. On my black nightstand there was a letter on crisp paper. Picking it up, I read it carefully.

Dear Miss Swanson,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year. You will be sharing a room in the boys half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it. You have been selected to be a member of our Student Council. Meetings are fourth period. DO NOT BE LATE.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Healing

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Lake sports

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Student Council

Period 5

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

I sighed. Talk about a busy schedule.

Ryan's POV

After Arcadia departed, Percy showed me to my dorm. I placed my hand on the door which had the words olethron and tis thalassas. Beneath the two of them, the word apo ti thyella appeared. Percy left me after telling me to go to dinner at 6:30. I placed my bag on the only black bed that appeared unoccupied. Kicking off my combat boots, I began unpacking; shoving my clothing into the trunk at the bottom of my bed. I spotted a letter on the bedstand.

Dear Mr. Blaze,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year. You will be sharing a room in the boys half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it. You have been selected to be a member of our Student Council. Meetings are fourth period. DO NOT BE LATE.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Archery

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Mythology

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Student Council

Period 5

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Skylar's POV

Kirstie and I jogged down the beach, running at a steady pace towards what appeared to be the end of the property.

"Should we loop back?" I asked, panting.

"When we reach the end," she replied.

We continued running until suddenly Kirstie collapsed.

"Kirstie!" I yelled shaking her.

She didn't respond. My lids began to droop, and I too passed out.


	8. Students galore

Noah's POV

I had arrived on the shuttle with a few other kids. The ride was slightly uncomfortable, with all of the stares I got from the girls on the bus. I brushed some stray strands of ash brown hair out of my face as I waited with the group in front of a table reading check-in. Behind the table stood a blond girl with a clipboard, methodically checking names off a list. I looked at the surrounding demigods. There was a pale guy leaning in the corner, his dark hair falling across his face. He remained silent, and stood surveying the scene. Towards the center of the room a couple of girls stood chatting and laughing.

Astrea's POV

I stood next to my new friend, Elysia. We were talking about our lives before camp.

"As soon as my father, who was catholic, found out about my powers, he pushed me out. I followed a couple of half bloods to camp and enrolled here," I explained to Elysia, who was nodding.

"Sounds rough. I had a twin when we were born, but our father had a choice to save one. Lucky me. I followed the Hunters around and came here," she shrugged.

"Who's your dad?"

"Zeus," the fourteen year old replied quietly.

"Cool. My mother's Khione."

"Well that's just cold," a girl said, materializing next to us.

"Uh, hi?" I said, startled by her sudden appearance.

"I'm Christina, daughter of Nike," the golden blond haired girl said, attempting to tame her curls.

"Astrea, daughter of khione, you can call me Ast."

She nodded.

"Alright everyone," the blond haired girl with grey eyes who stood by the check-in table said, clearing her throat, "we are going to your dorms, everyone follow me."

The two boys in the groups passed us as they followed the girl outside. They were older than Elysia and I, but I didn't know how old Christina is. Elysia and I were only fourteen, but these boys looked 16 or 17. As we walked across the green field towards the coliseum, Elysia began to talk again. I kind of zoned out as she talked about the scenery. One of the boys, the one with brown hair fell back, falling into step beside me.

Christina's POV

The boy whose name I figured out was Noah, fell into step next Astra and me.

"Hey, I'm Noah," he said, smiling sheepishly at the two of us."

"Astrea," Ast responded coldly.

"I'm Christina ," I said, attempting to be kind.

We entered the coliseum, and before more could be said, the girl leading us began to speak.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right. My I see Noah Smith and Daniel McMaster?"

The two boys walked over to her.

"The two of you are in the dorm at the top of the stairs, put your hand on the door and then enter."

The boys walked up the stairs, remaining silent.

Turning back to us, she continued, "Girls, follow me."

We followed her silently, walking up the marble steps.

"The three of you will be sharing a dorm. Place your hand on the door."

Elysia's POV

The three of us put our hand on the cold marble. The words thriamvo apergies to kryo. Triumph strikes the cold. I shuddered . We entered the dorm. It had three beds, all with yellow comforters. I sat on the bed closest to the door, setting my bag inside the trunk in front of it. I saw a letter on my bedside table and read it, as the others did the same. Mine read:

Dear Miss Nightshade,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year. You will be sharing a room in the girls half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it. You have been selected to be a member of our Student Council. Meetings are fourth period. DO NOT BE LATE.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Archery

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Mythology

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Student Council

Period 5

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Christina's POV

Dear Miss Winters,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have two other roommates this year. You will be sharing a room in the girls half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it. You have been selected to be a member of our Student Council. Meetings are fourth period. DO NOT BE LATE.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Healing

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Mythology

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Student Council

Period 5

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

I glanced over at Aster, her schedule was the same.

"I guess we're all in student government," I said shrugging.

The others nodded, sitting on their beds.

Daniel's POV

We placed our hand on the door, revealing the words agapi tis skoteinis. Love of darkness. We entered the dorm, it had orange comforters, four nice sized beds, and several trunks for clothing. I claimed the bed by the window. On the table by the bed there was a note.

Dear Mr. McMaster,

Welcome to The Half Blood School. You have three other roommates this year. You will be sharing a room in the boys half of the coliseum. Meals are served at the cafeteria by the beach at 7 AM, 1 PM, and 6:30 PM. Most of your classes will be in the main building besides sports and training. Your schedule is attached. Each student has a word that is branded on their belongings, please try and remember it.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Period 1

8:05 AM to 9 AM- Gym

Period 2

9:05 AM to 10 AM- Healing

Period 3

10:05 AM to 11 AM- Mythology

Period 4

11:05 AM to 12 AM- Greek

Period 5

12:05 AM to 1 PM- Training

1 PM to 2 PM- Lunch

2:05 PM to 3 PM- Study Hall

3:05 PM to 4 PM- Clubs

4 :05 PM to 5:30 PM- Sports

Glancing over at my roommates note, it read the same.

Sienna's POV

I eventually got bored of sitting in my room, so I went out to find some other demigods to bother. I ran down the stairs and out of the coliseum, running into Percy Jackson.

"You okay?" he said, as we nearly collided.

"Yeah, uh," I muttered under my breath.

"Have you seen Kirstie or Skylar around?"

"They went for a jog."

Percy's face went white, "did they say to where?"

"No," I said, confused.

"Come with me," Percy took off in a sprint towards the water.


	9. The border and more Students

Annabeth's POV

I returned to the front building and see it full of demigods. They were mostly girls, but I think I spotted a couple of boys. Grabbing my clipboard, I cleared my throat.

"I'm Annabeth. Welcome to the Half Blood School. Please come to me to check in."

First in line was a boy with muddy brown hair and eyes. He looked like the easy going popular type.

"Richard Jenkins," he said, I crossed him off of the list.

Next was a girl with jet black hair. Definitely the most innocent looking girl I've ever met.

"Ain O'Durren."

Behind her was another girl with similar looks. This one was slightly more hyper.

"June Archer," she said, obviously excited

After her was a blond girl with bright neon aqua highlights. Daughter of Apollo. Obviously.

"Nikki Sweets."

Dark haired boy was next. He looked like he just got out of bed.

"Oakley Matthews."

A girl with dark hair and Percy's eyes was last.

"Katherine Clearwater."

I looked around, making sure I checked everyone in.

"Alright! Let's go to your dorms!"

As I was directing the demigods into their dorms, I wished I had Percy there to help. Where was he?

JJ's POV

I was in a dorm with Katherine, Ain, and a girl named Arcadia. They were all really nice, and I discovered Ain is my half sister, as we are both daughters of Hecate. Katherine, Ain, and I had agreed to go explore the campus before dinner at 6:30. We left Arcadia in the dorm, she was organizing books. It was currently 5, so we decided it was good timing for some exploring. Upon exiting the dorm we walked down the coliseum steps and out by the ocean. Annabeth was just in front of us, checking more things off on her clipboard. She was standing next to two boys.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, happily.

"Uh, hi June," she replied.

"Call me JJ."

"Ok then, JJ. This is George and Aichi."

"Hi!" I smiled.

Ain looked at the two of them curiously. There was a crackling noise as a voice came over what must've been a loud speaker.

"Annabeth, Percy needs your assistance by the border. Bring back up."

"What was that about?" George asked.

"I don't know, but apparently I need back up. You guys game?" Annabeth replied.

We nodded and quickly followed after her. I took off at a sprint, easily passing the others. I stayed a good distance in front of them as we ran down the beach. Apparently Ain got fed up of me being ahead, so she changed into a panther and ran along side me. We finally spotted a boy, he must of been Percy, and three girls. Two girls were passed out on the sand, and it appeared that Percy and the other girl had attempted to move them.

"What happened here?" Annabeth asked, obviously shocked.

"Border issues," Percy said through gritted teeth.

Oakley's POV

Richard and I entered our dorm and settled in. He was a nice guy. Seemed like one of those boys who always had his pack. Hm. He refused to tell me who his godly parent was, I didn't really care though. Being a son of Aeolus, I was pretty easy going.

Nikki's POV

I entered my dorm and was greeted by four beds. Three of which obviously were occupied, but there wasn't a single soul in the room. Great. I picked up a letter on the only empty bed and read my schedule.

Richard's POV

I needed some air. I quickly exited my dorm so I could just be free. I sat in the lush park in the center of the coliseum. No one would really like me if they found out about who my mother was, but hey, it wouldn't hurt if they found out. My mother makes things hard for me. Why does she have to be the goddess of public sewers?

Ain's POV

I turned back into a human as Percy attempted to pull one of the girls a little further down the beach.

"This isn't working," Annabeth stated.

"I'm aware of that, Anna," Percy replied.

"You're a son of Poseidon, right?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you and I could take one girl through the water, and the others can carry the second one."

"Good idea, sis."

The two of the controlled the ocean to scoop up one of the girls, and they began moving her down the beach. The rest of us helped to carry the second girl back to the coliseum.

Aichi's POV

There was a crackling as a loudspeaker came on.

"All students please report to the dining room. Immediately."


	10. Chapter 10

APOLOGY IN ADVANCE FOR SUCH A SHORT AND CRAPPY CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS ONE OUT SO I CAN START CLASSES! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, MIDTERMS SUCK! BUT YEAH! HERE IT IS! EXPECT A NEW UPDATE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK!

Kam's POV  
>I hopped off the bus, strolling up to the main building. I adjusted my biker jacket slightly, and made sure my yellow flame tanktop covered the top off my jean shorts. I entered the front hall and saw it was empty. I glanced at the empty sign in desk and shrugged. I checked my name off of the list and saw my dorm location. There was a reminder written on the top of the sheet reading coliseum: room 5 needs cleaning, no students. I spotted a large coliseum, that must be where the dorms were… or maybe an arena? I don't know. I strolled into the coliseum, climbed up the stairs and entered my dorm. There were three girls sitting on the beds chatting. One of them was golden blond, just glowing really. The other had slightly darker hair, but still blond. The third had black hair with lots of grey and white streaks. I placed a hand on my hip, resting it there as I thought about how to make an impression on these girls.<p>

"I'm Kam, daughter of Hephaestus," I said, smiling to the three of them.

The golden blond girl smiled at me, "I'm Christina, daughter of Nike. That's Elysia, and that's Aster," she said, pointing to each of them. "Elysia is a daughter of Zeus, and ASter is a daughter of Khione. Get settled! I'm so excited!"

"Hey," Aster said, pushing her multicolored hair behind her ear.

I spotted a schedule on what appeared to be the only open bed. I skimmed through the schedule and dumped my stuff on the bed. I looked at them, taking them in. They were fun. I think I would like it here. An alarm went off, scaring me slightly.

"6:30!" Christina smiled.

"Dinner time!" Elysia said, pulling on a light blue sweatshirt.

"Finally!" Aster said, standing up and pulling on a blue pullover.

Christina flung open the door and herded us out. We walked down to the beach and entered the dining hall.

Ryan's POV  
>My watch beeped, alerting me that it was 6:30. I jogged down to the dining in my red shirt, blue jeans, and black hoodie. I sat next to a large group of boys at one of the three tables. On my left was 4 boys that I didn't know, but found out that their names were Noah, Daniel, Oakley, and Richard.<p>

Percy's POV  
>Katherine and I used the water to carry one of the girls towards the dining hall as the others carried the second girl alongside of us. We burst into the dining hall and lay the two girls on a table. Every went quiet and crowded around us. Chiron came cantering into the room.<p>

"Border issues?" he asked, examining the two girls.

"Yes, they were jogging and must of hit the border," Annabeth informed him.

"I see. They should be fine, give them some nectar."

Annabeth quickly rushed off to grab the drink of the gods. Chiron departed, and the rest of the room remained frozen and silent. I scanned my eyes over them.

"Go grab some food," I said, letting them stand and file up to the cafeteria counter to grab a magic plate.

Kirstie's POV  
>I woke up with the taste of strawberries in my mouth. I spluttered as I attempted to sit upright on what looked to be a table in the dining hall. Great. Way to make a first impression.<p>

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked, helping Skylar up.

"Yeah, fine," I replied, struggling to stand.

Sienna rushed towards us, making sure everything was fine. We grabbed plates and sat down with the rest of my rescue team minus George and Aichi, who had sat down with the rest of the boys. I ate silence with Skylar and Sienna being the only two people I knew. One of the girls sitting across from me finally broke the silence.

"I'm JJ," a girl with straight black hair that was tied in a ponytail said, trying to break the ice.

"I'm Kirstie," I responded, pushing some steak around on my plate.

"I'm Ain, JJ's half sister," a similar looking girl replied.

I learned the other two were named Katherine and Arcadia. We ate together before everyone returned to their dorms, preparing for the first day of class.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the length of the chapter, I PROMISE I will make the next one longer and full of excitement! Comment about my choice of teams, and tell me if I need to change anything! I am glad to take everything you say into consideration! Also, would you be interested in me starting a**_ Percy Jackson forum?** PLEASE RESPOND TO THIS THROUGH PM OR THROUGH THE REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!**_

**-Tennie**

* * *

><p>Nikki's POV<p>

I sprung out of bed and checked the time on my watch, it read 7:45. I ran around the room like a chicken without a head.

"Sienna, Kirstie, Skylar, wake up!" I yelled, sorting through my clothing, looking for some training clothing.

"What?" Sienna asked groggily before glancing at the clock. "Holy Hades! Why didn't you wake us up sooner?"

"I didn't know you had ordered a wake up call," I replied, pulling on some hot pink Nike shorts.

The others changed as well, and we headed to our first period classes.

"What do you guys have?" Skylar asked, jogging ahead of us.

"Gym," Sienna and I replied.

"I have archery," Kirstie said, racking her brain to make sure she was correct.

Percy was waiting at the exit to the coliseum.

"Good morning," Percy said, smiling to the four of us.

"Hey, Percy," Skylar said.

"Kirstie, due to some scheduling issues, you were the only one in archery, so we are moving you to gym."

"Sounds good," she replied.

"Where do we go?" Sienna asked, obviously wanting to get a move on.

"The grass field we walked across to get here, Annabeth and I will be teaching gym."

We headed out to the field, apparently the last ones to get there.

"Alright," Annabelle said, smiling, "good morning! Welcome to our first gym class! We are going to have a dodgeball tournament to kick off the school year!"

"But," Percy added, walking towards the group, "you can use your powers."

Everyone looked around anxiously.

"Let's choose four captains," Annabeth said.

"Okay," Percy replied, looking all of us over, "For the first team, I choose Kirstie, daughter of Apollo."

Kirstie walked up to the front, where Percy handed her a pinnie. It turned blue in her hands.

"Okay, I choose Richard, son of Cloacina."

There were a few snickers throughout the crowd. The guy was the son of the goddess of sewers, it was hard not to laugh. He walked to the front, grabbed a pinny, and watched it turn green in his hands. Percy held back a laugh and made his next pick for captain.

"Ryan, son of Zeus."

"Christina, daughter of Nike."

The two of them got pinnies, Christina's was red, Ryan's was yellow. The four of them began to choose their teams.

Ryan's POV

I looked at my choices carefully. I needed a strong and powerful athlete on my team if I wanted to win this. The order for choosing teams was Christina, Kirstie, Richard, and then me. Christina made her first pick.

"Elysia, daughter of Zeus," she said confidently, smirking in my direction.

She had picked my half sister. I was so going down.

"Katherine, daughter of Poseidon," Kirstie said smiling.

Katherine grabbed a pinnie and stood with her team. I needed someone powerful if I wanted to beat these two.

"Daniel, son of Ares," Richard declared.

I watched as the 6'4, 15 year old man walked onto his team. I wanted to facepalm. I looked around nervously.

"Noah, son of Hephaestus."

I was glad to see the good looking guy join me.

Christina went on to choose Aine, daughter of Hecate, and Aster, daughter of Khione. Kirstie chose Nikki, daughter of Apollo, and Skylar, daughter of Athena. Richard picked Aichi, son of Thalassa, and JJ, daughter of Hecate. I decided to choose Oakley, son of Aeolus, and George, son of Themis.

"There are two girls left, so to make the teams even, Percy and I will join," Annabeth said. "Grover will ref," she added, pointing to the satyr.

"I choose Percy!" Christina said, smiling.

"I'll take Kamaria, daughter of Hephaestus," Kirstie said kindly.

"I'll take Arcadia, daughter of Hecate," Richard put in.

"I guess you're with me, Annabeth," I said, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry for the delay guys, I was on spring break in California! But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Christina's POV

Sienna stood to the side, she had requested not to play, due to her, uh competitive nature. I gave her a smile, but I just received a scowl in return. I shrugged, she obviously like Kirstie better, no issue.

Grover walked to the center of the dodgeball court, "Round one, Kirstie versus Christina."

I smiled to myself, she was so going down. I liked Kirstie and all, she is a… nice person, but I am the daughter of the goddess of victory. We lined up on either side of the court, each team touching their respective wall. We had a minute for strategizing. We were dressed in armor, limiting our movement slightly, but at least we had protection. Next to me Elysia gave me a reassuring smile. There were foam balls lined up in the center of the court, I eyed them, hungry for victory… something like that.

"Okay, team," I said, addressing the four others, "don't go and grab the balls immediately. Wait until the other team has taken them and begins to throw. Catch the easy ones, and dodge the harder ones. Then we'll pick up all of the balls that are on our side and rapid fire! Elysia, you can spike the balls with a bit of a shock, maybe do some flying action to. Percy, I don't really care what you do , but just to let you know there is plenty of water around. Aster and Aine, do whatever you can to cloud their vision. Alright?"

"Let's do this!" Percy yelled.

Grover walked off the court and began to count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" He yelled.

My team stood back and watched as Kirstie's team flew towards the center, gathering as many balls as possible. Soon, there weren't any balls left in the middle. Skylar was obviously calculating the right trajectory to throw her first ball, and Kam had lit hers on fire. Kirstie through the balls with great aim, being a daughter of Apollo and all. Aster made a wall of snow between the two side, stopping the other team's balls from coming through. Instead, it slowed them down, and with Elysia's help, landed gently on the ground.

Kirstie's POV

I told my team to stop throwing after the huge wall of snow appeared. I looked around, trying to figure out a way to get the balls through.

"Skylar?" I asked, hoping she had some suggestions.

"Katherine," she said, "blast a nice jet of water through the side of the wall, then everyone will thow. Try to direct the stream towards Aster."

She nodded and a jet of water exploded from a water fountain by a nearby building, arching towards the wall. The whole team threw their balls. The whole wall collapsed as Aster stormed off the court, hit by one of the balls. I looked around, looking for more balls to throw. With a sudden dread, I realized they were all on the other side.

Ryan's POV

I watched the action on the court from the sidelines. Christina smiled sweetly at Kirstie before ordering her team to fire round after round of balls. The finally succeeded after Percy used a stream of water to trap Nikki, who had managed to dodge most of the balls. Christina's team walked off the court, led by their triumphant captain. I stood to congratulate her.

"Nice job, Christina," I said.

"Oh, uh thanks," she said, smiling. I wasn't sure if she was blushing or just flushed from all of the effort she had used.

I looked over the others. Christina was obviously high on the complex social ladder that would become our school. It would be a good strategy to become allies with her. I just needed to beat Richard to it. I got up and grabbed a container of water bottles and handed them out to Christina's team.

"You alright?" I asked as Christina took in deep breaths.

"Yeah," she responded," just a bit tired. Using the power of Victory takes a lot of energy out of me," she winked.

I chuckled. Grover was ready to announce the next set of teams so I tied my shoelaces and headed onto the court. Richard and his team followed. We shook hands and parted to the opposite ends of the court.


	13. SO uh yeah that awkward important ch

Richard's POV

From the beginning I knew my team stood no chance. As soon as the game started, Ryan threw out a lightning bolt, making all of us fall to the ground, shocked by lightning. I stood there in pain as I watched Ryan and his team grab the dodge balls and prepared to throw them. Everyone was hit except for Aichi, who threw up a protective dome of water. George made a large just of wind, and Annabeth threw a ball and hit Aichi, eliminating my team. We all walked off in pain. Not only had we lost, but we had been struck by lightning. Fun.

Kirstie's POV

Percy stood up and walked out into the center of the dodgeball court.

"Unfortunately," Percy said, "the period has ended, and you must go to your next classes, but the dodgeball finals will be tomorrow!"

Everyone cheered and walked towards a large cluster of greek style buildings. I walked with Sienna towards our next class.

"What do you have now?" I asked her.

"I've got greek," she said, moaning.

"I've got healing."

"I just might have the better end of the deal."

"I guess," I said, watching everyone else walk by.

"Ugh, look at her," Sienna said, watching Christina walk ahead of us.

"What?" I asked.

"She's just so… perfect."

"Isn't that what victory is about?"

"I guess…"

"But?"

"Why can't we have everything?"

"Because."

"That's a crappy answer."

"Most people just shrug and move on."

"We are not most people."

We continued our walk in silence. I left for healing. Healing was in a large circular building that had bleacher all around it. In the center was a gurney and a table covered in herbs and stuff. Boring.

Noah's POV

Healing class was totally boring. Sitting in that stuffy, circular room was no fun, but at least I got a good view of all of my female classmates. There was Kirstie, Nikki, Arcadia, Christina, Aine, and Aster. Besides the girls, I was bored to death.

Elysia's POV

There were four of us in Archery, and I was the only girl. Fun. We didn't actually shoot. We threw arrows at targets to start. I missed, and hit Percy in the chest plate. No matter how many times I apologized, he shrugged and said it was fine. I wanted to yell, I JUST HIT YOU WITH A GODS FORSAKEN ARROW AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE FINE? WHAT THE HADES!. But, I didn't say that. Not out loud.

Kamaria's POV

Greek was pretty full. Annabeth was our instructor, and we were in a classic classroom set up. She would have us go around the room and read/translate a sentence of Greek. Then the next person would go. At least we got to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION PEOPLE:<strong>

I have an explanation for the short chapter... besides getting hypothermia.

**I would like all of you (who has an OC in my story or not) to PM me with an idea for an event. May it be a dance, couple, bonfire, talent show, friends. ETC!**

**ALSO! Please send me couples you would like to see, or plot twists, or even friends... BFFLs! ANYWAY! My chapter will get longer with each bit of material you guys give me. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY OF THIS IN THE REVIEWS. **


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine's POV

I glanced at my schedule as I walked out of Greek. I had a quick break and then lake sports. For lake sports I needed to change into my bathing suit. I rushed back to my cabin and ran into Aine and Arcadia. They were also heading back to get changed. I ran into the bathroom and threw on a bathing suit and a cover up, and sprinted out of the coliseum. I stood in the middle of a crowd of kids. In the front was Percy. Percy quieted the group.

"Okay, everyone," he said, catching their attention, "the lake is this way."

We walked to the lake, and I took in the clear blue water.

"This is almost like a free period," Percy announced, "but in a lake. With jet skis. Have fun!"

Everyone waded into the water. I decided to go first, diving in. I carried myself towards the center of the lake on a wave and watched the others. Aichi followed, riding the water around the lake. Elysia swam towards me. When she reached me she smiled.

"Hey, Katherine," she said, sweetly.

"Hey, Elysia," I responded.

"Percy asked me to spread the news. There's going to be something like a fall formal next week. It's called the half blood ball. You need a date to go. Just a heads up."

Elysia swam off to tell the others.

Sienna's POV

Mythology was boring. Chiron sat in front of us and told us his life stories. Although it technically counts as mythology, I didn't really care. As we exited class, I fell into step behind Christina and Nikki. The two of the turned the corner and stopped. The two of them made those weird girl noises where it's a combination of "eek" and 'ah!" and "omg yes!". Ryan walked out of class with Oakley, and stopped where the girls were. Kamaria came over to me.

"What are they screaming about?" she asked.

"I don't know."

As they cleared out, Kamaria and I headed over. On a bulletin board the read announcements was a flier. It read "Half Blood Ball, the coming up Saturday. Dates are mandatory. Formal dress." Kamaria and I glanced at each other and laughed.

Nikki's POV

Christina and I walked out of the mythology building totally pumped! There was going to be a fall formal! Christina looked happy as well.

"So," I said, "we need dates if we want to go."

Christina stopped and laughed, "Nikki, girls like us don't need to go searching for dates."

I looked at her, somewhat shocked, "like us?"

"Talented, smart, powerful, beautiful. Please, Nikki. Don't tell me you thought you could be a plain Jane and get a good date?"

I looked at her and I understood. You do need to be good at something to be noticed. But the question was, who would notice?

Richard's POV

After I found out about the ball, I was determined to get a date. My ticket to coolness was showing up to the date with the hottest girl in school. I needed to be number one. I had been shamed at the dodgeball tournament, but I was determined to outshine that. Daniel silently walked next to me.

"Daniel," I said, turning to him.

"What?"

"We are going to the ball."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "That would be social suicide. Remember, we can't go without dates."

I could fix that.

Noah's POV

New of the ball traveled quickly. As I waked to council I thought of everything I needed to make it a perfect experience. No issue. I entered a large hall where Chiron sat at the head of a marble table. To his right was Ryan and an empty seat. Ryan motioned towards me and I joined him. Across from us sat Christina and Nikki. I made a mental list of all of the council members. Katherine, George, Ryan, Richard, Oakley, Elysia, Christina, Nikki, Aster, Annabeth, and Percy.

"Hello, council member," Annabeth said, "as you know, there will be a ball on Saturday. Dates are required. There will be the whole formal queen and king stuff, don't worry. We, as council members are required to aid in the decorating of the ball room. Let us split into specialized groups."

"Katherine," Percy said, "you and I will do fountains. George, you can do streamers. Christina and Nikki, you can do music. Aster, I'm going to put you in charge of the vote boxes for king and queen. Ryan and Elysia, you two can do lights. Oakley and Richard, you two will do refreshments. Sound good?"

Everyone murmured in consent.

"We will also be giving council members an opportunity to run for emperor. Voting will take place on Wednesday," Chiron said.

"Also," Percy added, "there will be a bonfire tonight to commemorate your first day of school!"

"Dismissed!" Annabeth announced.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS!<strong>

**Please do the following!**

**Vote for emperor**

**Vote for king**

**Vote for queen**

**tell me couples you want for your character**

**give me a theme for the ball**

**give me some drama to have go down**

**GIVE ME IDEAS MY DARLINGS!**

**review!**

**LOVE TENNIE**


	15. Clubs and Sports

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DO exactly what is said below (in the story) if you have an OC! If you do not respond by the time I get around to writing the next chapter, I will decide myself! NOW... READ!**

* * *

><p>JJ's POV<p>

It seemed like training was just another word for torture. We did sprints, weights, climbed a freaking 20 foot tall rope. Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit with the rope, but it was long. By the end I just wanted to lie down. ENOUGH RUNNING! I felt like dropping and planking. But not the athletic kind… I watched some of the others climb the rope. Kirstie climbed up there the good old fashioned way, Sienna as well. Nikki and Skylar also climbed normally. Kamaria climbed up somewhat normally, but she looked like she wanted to set fire to the rope. Richard didn't bother with the rope, and he focused more on the sprints. Daniel and Aichi sat towards the side stretching, while Arcadia was lifting weights like a mad woman. Ryan literally just flew up the rope, and noah climbed up. Oakley and George were lifting weights, watching Arcadia lift weights heavier than theirs. Christina, Elysia, and Aine were jogging on the track without a care in the world, and Aster was eyeing the rope. I decided to take a quick break. My energy quickly returned, and I set about doing some suicides.

Skylar's POV

Study Hall was uneventful. Seriously. Nothing to study, nothing to do. I sat at my desk and wadded up some paper into a ball. I threw it up and down. Suddenly Annabeth walked in carrying a large stack of paper. She handed one to each of us. She looked positively winded, she must have ran here.

"Paper. Clubs. Sports. Choose. Someone. Water. Please."

Kamaria stood and got her a glass of water. I looked at my sheet, There was a list of all of the clubs and sports the school offered.

CLUBS:

Mathletes

Greek mythology in Greek

Sport Selection

Peer Mediators

Tinker Club

Home Economics

Fine Arts Club

SPORTS:

Chariot racing

Power Frisbee (NOTE: Children of any sky/wind gods not allowed)

Track and Field and Monsters

Gladiator Fighting

Demigod Ultimate Lacrosse

Volleyball

Annabeth began to regain some of her breath as she drank some water.

"Fill these out by next period. Please."

Everyone looked around, wondering what they should choose.

George's POV

I glanced at the list Annabeth handed out.

"Wait, do we have to choose one?" Kamaria asked.

"Yes, you do." Annabeth got out.

"Who coaches what sport? What are these sports anyway?" Oakley questioned.

"Flip your papers over," Annabeth said, irritated.

I turned my paper over and found brief summaries of the options.

CLUBS:

Mathletes

Welcome to Mathletes! We know how much everyone loves math, so we are giving you an opportunity to compete and use your awesome computing skills! Remember, math is fun!

(Club hosted by Annabeth Chase)

Greek mythology in Greek

Greek mythology in Greek is a course where you can learn more about Greek myths by hearing them in Greek! It is a great course to further your understanding of monsters and other "mythical" creatures. Also, you can earn extra credit for both classes.

(Club hosted by Chiron)

Sport Selection

Play several different sports in this fun sports selection! Everything from chariot races to Volleyball. Very competitive, and you will be split into two groups.

(Club hosted by Percy Jackson)

Peer Mediators

Are you that person who everyone turns to? If you are, then you should join peer mediators! Learn how to help your classmates cope with problems! FREE COOKIES!

(Hosted by Katie Gardner)

Tinker Club

Do objects speak to you? Are you constantly tinkering? You're probably a child of hephaestus. Even if you're not, tinker club is the place to build!

(Hosted by Leo Valdez)

Home Economics

Want to learn the basics of sewing, cooking, healing, cleaning, and all other homely stuff? Join home ec!

(Hosted by Drew Tanaka)

Visual Arts Club

Are you artsy and love to draw, paint, sculpt, and set things on fire? Join Visual Arts and experiment with both normal mediums and magical mediums.

(Hosted by Rachel Elizabeth Dare)

SPORTS:

Chariot racing

Race chariots through the schools epic (and dangerous) chariot course! Practices are on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.

(Coached by Will Solace)

Power Frisbee (NOTE: Children of any sky/wind gods not allowed)

Ultimate frisbee demigod style! Practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

(Coached by Annabeth Chase)

Track and Field and Monsters

Running, Jumping, throwing, and killing! What is there not to love? Practices on Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other Friday.

(Coached by the Stolls)

Gladiator Fighting

Fight your classmates and scary monsters in the coliseum! Practices on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

(Coached by Percy Jackson)

Demigod Ultimate Lacrosse

Throw a lacrosse ball around and try not to be killed! (For more experienced players of sports.)

Practices on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays.

Volleyball

Just Volleyball with your demigod abilities. Practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

(Coached by Piper McLean)

"Also," Annabeth said, "number all of the clubs and with your preference number. Like this:

1. Mathletes

2. Greek Mythology in Greek

ETC!"

Annabeth left and we were dismissed for clubs.

* * *

><p><strong>Half of you probably have already forgotten my Author's note, so just read this. Number your OC's clubs in order of desire, and I will try and give you on of your top three choices. ALSO! CONTINUE TO VOTE FOR EMPEROR, KING, AND QUEEN! I WILL TALLY UP YOUR VOTES BY THE TIME I WRITE THE DANCE!<strong>

**-Tennie**


	16. THE FIRST CLUB MEETINGS

Arcadia's POV

I walked out of class with JJ and turned to face a large bulletin board with a few flyers on it. One of the flyers read "CLUBS AND SPORTS" in bold print. JJ and I dashed for it, shoving aside a few others as we made our way towards it. I scanned the list, looking for my name. Finally I found it. I was in Home Ec. I glanced at JJ and she pointed to her name. JJ was in Tinker Club. No surprise. The two of us parted. I headed towards the kitchens and JJ went off in search of the school's forge. I arrived in the kitchen to find it completely spotless. An asian girl was sitting on one of the countertops, admiring her nails. She looked at me briefly before returning to her nails.

"We're in the classroom to your right."

"Thanks," I said.

My good intentions were greeted by a glare. I walked briskly into a pristine white classroom with sewing machines, ovens, baking supplies, fabrics, the works. I took a seat on one of the cushioned stools and waited for the rest of the club members to arrive.

Katherine's POV

After searching for my name on the club roster, I finally made my way to the Fine Arts building. Elysia fell into step with me as we navigated the school's seemingly endless grounds. We finally stumbled upon a small wooden shack reading "ART". We looked at each other and shrugged. At least there was a building, right?

Daniel's POV

I was stuck being a peer mediator. I went back into the classroom I was in for study hall and sat with my arms crossed over my chest. I'd probably be like the only guy. This sucked. I don't like talking about problems. I hate talking about other people's problems, and I despise talking about my own. Kirstie and Skylar walked into the room, engaged in deep conversation. I moaned and put my head in my hands. What have I gotten myself into?

Richard's POV

Oakley and I walked towards the field in front of the coliseum for sports selection. This would be my ticket to the ranks of those like Ryan. I would be athletic and handsome and respected! SCORE! Percy was sitting on the field, pulling up grass here and there. Next to him was a large pile of sports equipment and dangerous objects. I had a feeling this would not be a boring club.

Sienna's POV

I raced to Tinker club, as not to be late of course. I wasn't sure if I would like it. Sitting still while trying to craft something delicate, yuck. When I entered the forge my feelings changed. I could use huge hammers to hit the crap out of hot pieces of metal! SCORE! Now this is what I call a club.

"Hey, Sienna!" Kamaria called.

"Hey, Kam," I said, walking up to her.

"Want me to teach you some tricks?" she asked, taking a hammer in hand.

"Hades wouldn't object," I replied grabbing a significantly larger hammer.

Nikki's POV

Christina and I grabbed a couple of seats in the Home Ec. classroom. Drew made her way to the front and began to take attendance.

"Christina?"

"Here," Christina replied.

"Nikki?"

"I'm here."

"Arcadia?"

"Here."

"Aine?"

"Present."

"That's everyone! Let's start today's class with baking chocolate chip and sugar cookies. There are recipe books in your desks. This will be a partner project that will be graded for club credit."

"Club credit?" Aine asked, confused as I was.

"Each club does club credit a bit differently. Home Ec. it's how you do in each project I assign. Sports it's your performance, Tinker club is your final work, and Visual Arts is your ability to cast for the big winter musical. Almost everyone does it because there are no sports in the winter. No more questions, get back to work!"

Noah's POV

Percy looked around and counted everyone.

"Aren't you going to take a formal attendance?" asked Richard.

"Fine," Percy replied, slightly annoyed. "Ryan, Noah, Richard, Oakley, and George."

"Here," we all replied.

"There we go. Attendance taken! Let's go play some football!"

Percy pulled out the old pigskin and threw it at me. I caught it and turned to face the others.

"3 v 3?" I asked.

"Sure, Percy responded, "I'll totally play. Noah and I will be captains. Ladies first," he said bowing.

"Haha, Percy. I choose Ryan," I laughed as Ryan highfived me.

"I want Richard," Percy said, smiling.

"I'll take Oakley and you get George."

"Game on!"

Kirstie's POV

"Alright!" Katie said, walking into the classroom, "I'm Katie and we will be friends in this club. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"Is everyone here? Let's see, I need Kirstie, Skylar, Aichi, and Daniel. Are you all here?"

We all nodded once more.

"Our job in peer mediators is to help our friends deal with any difficulties they may be experiencing. But first, we need to trust each other! Pair up for trust falls! Girls with boys. No friends together."

Daniel glared at me from across the room as I made my way over.

"I'm not doing trust falls with you," he said.

"I don't care, I want my club credit, so stand up and fall down."

He pushed himself up off his seat and stood in front of me.

"You better not drop me, Kirstie," he said.

"I'll try not to."

He slowly fell and I pushed him upright.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

He didn't reply, but went to stand behind me. I fell and he caught me. He stood like that for a moment.

"Care to push me back up?" I asked.

"What? Oh, sorry!" he put me back on my feet.

Elysia's POV

I sat with Aster, Katherine, and our proctor, Rachel, in a small wooden shack known as the art department.

"SO!" Rachel said cheerfully, "let's choose our musical or play for the winter show!"

"Winter show?" I asked.

"There aren't any sports in the winter, so we put on a play or musical. Our club is in charge of directing it and making props! Home Ec. will be making costumes closer to the events actual date."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE CONTINUE READING TO THE BOTTOM<strong>

**Clubs and Sports for all students**

**Kamaria Tinker Track**

**Aster Arts Chariot racing**

**Christina Home Ec. Volley ball**

**Elysia Arts Chariot racing**

**Sienna Tinker Track**

**Kirstie Mediator Volley ball**

**Skylar Mediator Frisbee**

**Nikki Home Ec. Volley ball**

**George Sports Chariot Racing**

**Aichi Mediator Frisbee**

**Ryan Sports Gladiator**

**Arcadia Home Ec. Volley ball**

**Aine Home Ec. Gladiator**

**JJ Tinker Track**

**Katherine Arts Volleyball**

**Noah Sports Gladiator**

**Daniel Mediator Frisbee**

**Oakley Sports Gladiator**

**Richard Sports Gladiator**

* * *

><p>OKAY so here's my author's note.<p>

PLEASE tell me what should happen next, who you want as emperor, king, and queen, what should happen at tonight's bondfire, what happens at the dance, and what play or musical the arts club should choose!

THANKS

TENNIE


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so this was really short. DON'T HURT ME! I PROMISE FROM NOW ON (since my finals are over) my chapters will be more frequent and yes, longer. **

**ATTENTION: I have a little contest! I will write a story about an OC if you send me a plot and why you think it would be epic. **

**ALSO: I have all 20 students so I don't want anymore PMs saying OMG can I submit a student to your school. I might start another SYOS kind of thing, but now right now. **

**PM me your song choices and continue to review!**

* * *

><p>Arcadia's POV<p>

Aine and I looked through the recipe book sitting in front of us and located a recipe for simple chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed all of the ingredients we needed and the two of us set to work. After creating a delicious looking batter we popped those suckers into the oven. Aine and I kicked up our feet and waited for the golden cookies to be finished baking.

Aster's POV

It was a unanimous decision to have Grease be our winter musical. Rachel looked so excited as she went dashing round pulling papers out.

"Wait!" she yelled, startling us.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"We can hold auditions today!"

"But the musical isn't until the winter!" Elysia pointed out.

"You never have long enough to rehearse. I'll iris message Annabeth."

Rachel grabbed a drachma and dashed outside. The rest of us began to pour over the script of Grease.

Richard's POV

We set up to begin game play when an Iris message appeared. Percy stopped us and waited for it to connect. It was Annabeth.

"Hey, Anna," Percy said, squinting through the sunlight to see Annabeth.

"Hey, seaweed brain. So Rachel wants everyone to drop what they're doing, cancel sports, and go try out for the musical. It won't be mandatory and anyone who doesn't want to do it is free. What do you think?"

"I think it's fine as long as sports can continue on some days after musical rehearsal."

"Sounds good."

"Alrighty."

Percy waved his hand through the message and turned to us.

"Alright boys. Who wants to be in a musical?"

I glanced at the others. Ryan was smirking, maybe he had a hidden musical talent? We all shrugged and were escorted by Percy off the field, in the direction of the theater. After waiting on stage for a bit, the rest of the school filed in. There were a few grumbles coming from the crowd as the members of the drama club took to the stage.

"Quiet!" Katherine said, surprisingly loudly for such a quiet girl.

The groups attention focused on Katherine.

"If you want to be in this musical you must try out. Each of you choose a song that describes you and have it ready by Friday. Understood? Call backs will be on Monday. Dismissed."


End file.
